1.101
Patch 1.103 was released on the 12th June 2013. Major *Added a "Retract Vassal" interaction *Disallowed destruction of non-titular titles under Gavelkind Interface *Added lots of portrait fixes from the "CK2 Portrait Fixes" mod by zebez *Adjusted the random CoA colors and color choices *Scripted a lot of CoAs for various dynasties *The CoAs of titles named after a dynasty now match the dynasty CoA *Bishops no longer wear pope hats, but the pope does *Livonia now has the correct pagan flag *Buildings requiring a coastal province now show up in the tech tooltip even if the capital is not coastal *Fixed some tooltips in the settlement view not showing building levels with the name *Nicknames are now shown for heads of religion *The 'Grant Independence' action is no longer even shown if the recipient is not your vassal *The 'Prepare Invasion' action is now shown but grayed out if you are at war with the recipient *Added missing Bektashi religion description *Endgame screen now shows correct score for characters *Added missing name of the Reformed Aztec Church title *Tweaked the religion colors to make them more distinct *Corrected some event text typos Gameplay *Norse Pagans can no longer employ the coastal conquest CB against other pagans (neighboring counties can still be taken though) *The Subjugation CB can now only be used once per lifetime instead of every 10 years. (Unless you have the 'Become King' ambition.) *Characters with the "Become King" ambition and access to the subjugation CB can no longer move their capital out of the de jure kingdom *Subjugated rulers of another religion now get a smaller opinion bonus vs the winner, lasting for a shorter time *Fixed a bug with many vassalizing casus bellis where the target's own counties would be seized when they should not be *Tengri Pagans are now limited to Agnatic succession *The Jomsvikings now reform if the Norse reformation takes place *Fixed an issue where the primary heir under Gavelkind would not inherit the capital county *West African pagans can now also raid *Lowered the spawn rate of TOG rebels by 20% *Added the "Ghanan Band" mercenary company *Slavic, Baltic and Finnish Pagans now get a bonus to their levy sizes, at the cost of their garrison bonus *Fixed a problem with the decadence invasion event *Fixed a bug with decadence revolts ending strangely on the attacking ruler's death *Court Chaplain job events no longer restricted to men for pagans *Made the Chancellor job to improve relations more effective *Mercenary ships will no longer spawn in major rivers *The Viking trait can now only be gained by adults *Heirs returning from the Varangian Guard to take the throne of their dead father can no longer get the same event twice *Piast the Wheelwright and his son are now of the Piast dynasty *Pagan festivals can now only be held in summer as intended *City Shipyards now produce slightly more galleys than their Castle and Temple counterparts *Fixed a bug where banishing landed vassals would not take all their titles *Under Gavelkind, your oldest son will no longer ask for titles *Added additional names and dynasties for Roman characters created in the Ruler Designer *Added an earlier king of Ireland to make Irish liberation revolts possible *867: Strengthened the coastal Baltic, Slavic and Finnish tribes with better Holdings *867: Slightly strengthened the initial forces of Ivar and Halfdan *867: The Karling kingdoms are now on Agnatic succession *867: Moved Uglich from the Meryas to the Vyatichi *867: Byzantium is now properly on Primogeniture, not Gavelkind *867: The Duchy of Meath now exists, called "Tara" by the Irish *867: Made some important vassals to the King of Italy Italian culture to prolong the survival of the culture and ensure more internal troubles *867: Adjusted the initial political and dynastic setup among the Baltic tribes to make them more resilient *The vassal opinion for free investiture law now correctly only applies for Catholics *Build cost and time is now affected by your capital tech, not the average tech in your realm *Ignoring pagan defensive attrition is now controlled by your capital tech, not by the average tech in your realm *Own fort level no longer affects ability to navigate major rivers *Tweaked the AI bonuses on Hard and Very Hard difficulty settings *Successful non-claimant adventurers are now known as "the Conqueror" *Fixed a bug with weird dynasty names for the commanders of Liberation rebels *Castrating or blinding a prisoner now removes the righteous imprisonment cause when they are released *The ambition to gain a council position now only increases a skill the first time it is successful *The generic Pagan religion now has a description and holy sites *Added the Hellenic religion *The events when certain cities are sacked now properly trigger for the Mongol Empire *The event when you raise a runestone as a zealous Reformed Norse character no longer treats you as a Christian *Captured Rebel leaders now have a "Broken Spirit" modifier, making them pretty useless *Fixed a bug where Gavelkind could produce republics *Fixed a general bug with multiple kingdom inheritance that could produce republics *The decision to create the Kingdom of Leon now makes it a de jure part of the Empire of Hispania *Trade posts are no longer counted towards the Prepared Invasion realm size limits *Fixed a bug with being able to semi-grant invalid duchies and kingdoms to your heir under Gavelkind *Heathen priests can now inherit titles *Mayors and heathen priests will now marry if they are heirs to other titles *Lack of Piety rumor event now only triggers for Christian lieges as intended *Trade post garrisons now give less retinue cap increase *Moved the counties of Loon and Julich from de jure Cologne to Luxemburg *Technology points are now gained by own demesne when containing buildings that give technology points *Baltic cultures can now also form the Wendish Empire *Finnic cultures can now also form the Russian Empire *Finnic cultures can now also form the Scandinavian Empire *North Germanic cultures can now also form the Empire of Britannia *867: Greater Poland is no longer a republic after a resign *Norse Patricians are now correctly on Seniority succession AI *Will not convert to Norman culture if in a huge Norse empire *Higher prio on building temple towns *Adjusted propensity to backstab brothers of the faith who are primary parties in holy wars *Behaviour is now affected subtly by the difficulty settings *Tweaked max field army sizes a bit *Will not agree to concubinage for title claimants Modding *Exported BASE_REVOLT_CHANCE_MOD and TOG_REVOLT_CHANCE_MOD to defines *Added a 'can_appear' field to dynasties to prevent for example the Seljuks from appearing before their event Category:Patch Notes